


FANTALE

by aestheticalistic



Series: FANTALE [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Angst, Anxiety, Bad Jokes, Bad People, Beta reader? i dont know her, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Dark Crack, Death, Depression, Developing Relationship, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Innuendo, Jokes, Knock-Knock Jokes, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character Death(s), Plot, Plot Twists, Pranks and Practical Jokes, References to Depression, Relationship(s), Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, This Is STUPID, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, fuckin weird shit, i dont even know what to tag, i havent even read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticalistic/pseuds/aestheticalistic
Summary: A weird fanfiction written by my friend(s) when they were in like, fifth grade. Unedited. Multi-chapter. I haven't even read it.Please murder me. Thanks.





	1. ETHAN

**Author's Note:**

> as i said, i havent read this so i have no clue what the heck is going on. im posting this because i bet my friend it would get 100 hits. names have been changed for privacy purposes.

Me and my friend walked into Grillby’s together. 

“Hey Fell! Get over here NOW.” Sans said. 

“Wow, you seem really angry don’t you? Now what did I do?” UnderFell Sans said as Papyrus was crying. 

“GET THE….. .. GET OVER HERE NOW AND EAT MY BROTHERS SPAGHETTI.” Sans shouted.

“He said my spaghetti tasted like…. Something I can’t say!” Papyrus said as was crying.

“Wow guys, chill. Papyrus you spaghetti tastes awesome!” Ember said. 

“Thanks Ember!” said Papyrus, still crying.

“FELL GET THE CRAP OVER HERE!! YOU INSULT HIS SPAGHETTI YOU DIE!!!!” I shouted. 

Fell sans started “Dude chi-” as Fell Papyrus bursted in. 

“SANS GET THE **** OVER HERE NOW.” Fell Papyrus said.

“SWEAR!!!!” UnderFell Frisk shouted. 

“Ugh fine. One coin in the swear jar.” Fell Papyrus sighed as Frisk giggled.

“OKAY OKAY BROTHER PLEASE DON’T HURT I’LL COME OVER I PROMISE JUST DON’T-” Fell Sans shouted as Fell Papyrus shouted.

“SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!!” 

“Okay…. Okay” as Fell Sans scurried over to Fell Papyrus. 


	2. EMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus christ why???? am i doing this???? reading as i go and wow this sucks...sorry guys.

As Fell Papyrus yelled at Fell Sans, i tried to comfort Paps. i hugged him, made him some spaghetti,did some puzzles, and his mood brightened up a bit. I asked grillby if he could get me and Ethan both chocolate milkshake. 

“Sure thing Ember” said Grillby as he went inside a room. 

“Ethan, do you want anything else?” i said, while still holding papyrus hand to comfort him. 

“I guess i’ll go with some fries and ketchup” Ethan told me. 

“I’ll take ketchup too” sans said as he patted Papyrus’ head. Blueberry Sans wanted some tacos while Swap Papyrus wants some honey. As grillby brings us all our food, we begin to eat. 

Sans pulls me and Ethan aside to tell us thanks for defending his brother. 

“ no problem sans, i would always defend him” i said. 

“Yeah me too!” Ethan replied. We all finished and we all went home.  You see, we all live in 1 BIG house, and by big i mean VAST. we all have rooms there so we went and got ready for bed. Me and Ethan have one big room to ourself, with two beds on the opposite sides. And two bathrooms and closets. As i brushed my teeth, I looked at my computer and started typing on the chat room.

 

**_Emberka123:_ Hey, is anybody on? **

**_BlueSkeletonPunz:_ Yeah Ember? Whatcha need?**

**_Emberka123:_ I wanted to talk about what we're going to do about Papyrus’ birthday (which is a week away).**

**_BlueSkeletonPunz:_ Paps birthday? Huh, guess i haven’t given it much thought…**

**_Emberka123:_ Well you can think about it, i have to go to sleep now, see ya sans.**

_**Emberka123 logged out** _


	3. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ??? doggo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate myself for volunteering to put this on here. im ruining my aesthetic and my reputation.

I wake up to the sound of the annoying dog barking outside of our door. I went outside the door and brought the dog inside. He often comes here, as we normally take care of him. I gave him some water and dog food and laid him down in his bed. He is a very good dog, he always obeys, never steals papyrus bones, and is always just a playful little puppy. But as I put him to bed I heard a knocking sound outside. I looked at Ember to see if she was asleep and she was. So I went out the door to see what it was. We live in Snowdin so it could have just been snow knocking on the door. But it wasn’t, I looked outside and saw it. A white door with a white handle waiting to be opened. The last time I saw this door was in Waterfall, but never here. The last time I went through it , there was a black figure inside of it, with a white face, much like Sans, and black empty eyes. When I touched it, it’s eyes started glowing and then it disappeared. It’s name was Dr.Gaster, or more specifically W.D. Gaster. I knew this because he was the old loyal scientist, and Sans was his assistant. I had never told anyone about this experience because it was part of sans backstory, which he had only told me , he had told Me to keep it a secret. I looked at my watch, it was midnight. I called Sans.

“Ugh… What do you want? Its midnight!” Sans said. 

“Get over here now!” I said sternly.

“Where’s here?” Sans said. 

“At my house!!” I exclaimed!. 

“Ok ok Fine.” Sans said. As soon as he saw me and the door he said “Oh No…..”. 

“You know what this means right?” I said.

“Yes” Sans said quietly. 

“Then let's go” I said as we walked through the door. 

“Hello Sans, I have been expecting you.” Gaster said as the door shut. 

And then Sans said “I know. Alright, it’s time to bring you back… my old friend.” 

then I said “Yep, let's do this.”


	4. EMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jesus christ??? what is this (i need to tag this as crack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh lord.
> 
> this is not beta'd by me. i would never. kill meeee.

I wake up to a nice clear morning, Annoying dog is just playing with some leftover bones Papyrus leaves for him. I change into some battle clothes, hoping to spar with undyne.

“Ethan? Ethan! Where are you?” i yell out, putting on my gloves and sword in it’s scabbard. I hear a banging on the door and expect it to be the snow, hey, It’s only midnight, who would be around here at a time like this? I open the door and see Sans and Ethan face to face with W.D Gaster, the old royal scientist. The door slams shut and locks. I fall to the ground in shock.  W.D Gaster?!?!?!?! But...But.., My mind is dizzy from shock, i faint, only mildly awake.

Ethan and Sans quickly come to my aid, me faintly mumbling  “g-gaster, gaster… “

"oh ****, Come on Ember, wake up!” Sans whispered. 

I wake up suddenly and abruptly “GASTER!!! THE ROYAL SCIENTIST!!!! HOW IS HE- WHAT-ALIVE-?????” I scream as i wake up.

.”easy now Ember…” Ethan comforts me. My mind is racing, i’m dizzy, Gaster? He’s dead? He was? Sans, His assistant… ? My brain can’t comprehend what my eyes see… I start feeling some weird feeling… Like, i’m not me.. Then i realized, 

Something is taking over me.


	5. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my godddd

2 hours after the incident. 2 in the morning. I was just lying there. In my bed. Waiting to fall asleep, but I couldn’t fall asleep. I was thinking about what Ember said. About Gaster, she shouldn’t even be able to know he exists. Then, I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in Sans secret lab, standing behind the man himself, W.D. Gaster. 

“You know Sans, I wasn’t expecting for to be this helpful! You're the best lab assistant I could have ever asked for.” Gaster said. 

“Thanks Dr.G . I didn’t know I would be this helpful either! Just….  _**Anything to protect my bro** _ .” Sans said. 

“Yes, after this project your brother will be back to his old self again.” Gaster said excitedly. 

“ I hope so to.” Sans said as he looked to the side. I looked to the side too. And I saw Papyrus, all cut up, almost even split in half, but he looked like he was dust. 

“PAPYRUS!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!” I shouted. Then I woke up. 

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I screamed. I started breathing heavily. “It was all a dream.” I thought to myself. I look over at Ember’s bed, and she wasn’t there. I looked at my watch again. 10:50. “Time to get up.” I said in a tired voice. I looked out the window. I saw Chara training with Undyne, Sans and Papyrus sitting by the christmas tree, but no Ember. I walk out of the house and I head for the ruins. After what happened last night, I thought Toriel could calm me down. But when I went to the ruins, I saw Flowey acting as evil as he could try to be. Then I went to Toriel’s house. When I got there, I saw Toriel sitting in her chair, and I asked her if she had seen Ember and she said she had not saw her. I sat down on the couch and thought about where she could be.


	6. EMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this looked way better (as much as it could anyway) on google docs.

I wake up in a dark void, “ **So, you're finally awake.** ” I bolt upright.

“WHO WAS THAT????” i shout. 

“  **Huh, you’re in the void, oh and i’m Error Sans, but you can call me error**.”  

 “Error? You look strange to be a sans.What are you?”.

**“Well Ember, what you're thinking are called AU’s, you live in a AU called “Fantale”. And, yes something is taking over you, Me you could say.”**

“How do you know that? Do you like, read minds or something Error?” 

“ **Kind of, you see Ember, you know how i just said I’m kinda taking over you? Well these blue strings that are wrapped around your soul so i can kinda read read your thoughts.** Wait a minute.  I watch Error open up a portal to Fantale, and yell  “ **HEY, I GOT YOUR FRIEND HERE!!!** ”. And through the portal i saw Ethan,  Looking up, then yelling something back i couldn't hear, but it sounded like “what? O-EMBER??? SHE’S THERE???”.

But before i could say anything, Error shut the portal and then lit up his eye. And before you could say ‘Erasers are not a healthy diet” Ink sans was there, I knew it was him because we hang out sometimes in my dreams. He quickly punches Error in the face, Untangling the strings and giving me a part of some soul,which fuses with mine. He looks into my eyes and says “ _ Follow me _ ”. 


	7. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate my life, this fic, and everything. kill me. please. also, this has a lot of short chapters. ugh

I saw Error sans through a portal that opened right next to me to the anti-void. Me and him have had some bad experiences together. Lets just say we hate each others’ guts. But what worried me even more was for a split second, I saw Ember through the portal, trying her hardest to escape. After that, I knew what I had do. I would NOT let him hurt my best friend. I immediately ran to sans and Gaster. 

“OPEN THE PORTAL TO THE ANTI-VOID, NOW GUYS!!!! I shouted. 

They both said “Why?” in unison. I explained everything to them, and they understood immediately and  opened the portal. Sans threw a strange device and said 

“That opens the portal to get back, only one person can go through this portal!!”

And I said, “I know”. When I got there, Ember and Ink sans where both tied up. I saw error sans staring through the portal. 

“ **And so you came.** ” he said.

“GIVE ME MY FRIENDS BACK. NOW!!!” I shout.

“ **You have to defeat me first**.” That’ll be no problem. I had been training with sans for last few months. I raise up my hands. Two gaster blasters appear. 

“ **You never told me about this.** ”  He said. Then I shouted, 

“GIVE ME MY FRIENDS BACK!!!”. As three gaster blasters appear out of the void and they all fire. He manage to avoid all of them, but not unscathed. He pointed 3 gaster blasters at me and I somehow avoided them too. But he trapped me in a circle of gaster blasters. 

“ **Look, nothing personal, I just need to finish you fast.** ” he said. I all of the sudden, feel a tingling sensation in me. I knew what I had to do. I shouted 

“TELEPORT!!!” I open my eyes and I’m behind Error Sans. I hit him inside the circle as the gaster blasters fire.

“ **What the- UGHHHHH** ”  he shouted and screamed as I threw him in the gaster blaster. I threw the portal device on the ground and it opened up the portal. I got them untangled and told them to go through the portal. 

“WAIT HOW DID YOU DO THAT WHAT'S GOING ON ETHAN WHEN DID YOU HAVE THOSE-” Ember said. 

“Portal now, questions later.” I said.


	8. EMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres like 33 chapters ??? and a fuCKING SEQUEL???? MY FRIEND S ARE THE WORST

As I started to run towards the portal with ink, Error Tangled up Ethan and Ink, Everyone except me,with a greenish kind of string, 

**Heh,i bet you didn't know about my GREEN strings!**.  Error said. I saw Ethan trying to teleport or summon gaster blasters but the green strings didn't allow that. He was hurting them in ways i've only seen in my nightmares. 

“You stop that.” i said in a fierce tone. 

“ **What did you say, oh sorry. That’s just too cute, like you can make me, HAH that’s a even worse joke** ”,

“You stop that NOW Error!”. I feel my eyes burning, but like a good kind of burn, 

“All my life, you gave my nightmares, Never once have i had a good dream. You took almost everything away from me, Peace, Love, Joy. But i won’t let you take away THIS!!”. I raise my hand up, it’s flaming red. 

“I gave you a chance, to change, But this has to END!!”. I flick my wrist towards error, i didn't even know i could summons Knifes but it happened. Flaming red knives shot towards error, He got hit by everyone of them. The others (Ethan and Ink) Were too shocked to even speak. As Error was on the floor, 1 hp. 

“Error, i see good in you, i know even the worst people can change, please, let's end this feud”. I spoke to him, he took my hand and said 

**Ok** , and for once in my entire life, i saw pure good in his soul.


	9. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im adding tags as i read because i hate my life and tags are the only fun thing about this fic

I didn’t like how Ember let error come with us, but I didn’t say anything about it. And after that we had so many questions for each other. But when we answered all the questions we went to bed. I woke up at 10 am and looked at the calendar.

“OH CRAP I HAVE TO GET READY!!!!!!” I shouted. And then I got ready and looked at the time, that I have to leave, and it said noon. 

“ Oh, I have 2 hours.” I said as I looked at my watch. So I woke up Ember and we ate breakfast together.

“ So, why do you look so fancy?” she said as she finished her cereal. So I said, 

“ I’m going on a date.” And her reaction was AWESOME. It was a sort of reaction like 

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!” So I said, 

“ I told you that we were dating ever since we went on our first date.” And she said,

“ YOU DID!?!?!?!?!” But then I looked at the time, 

“1 hour, dangit I probably don’t even look good” I thought. 

“ Hey Uh by the way, can you help me get ready?” I said to her. And she said sure.

 


	10. EMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's a relationship stuff.
> 
> thanks i hate it

As Ethan and I went to the mall to get some new clothes, I was worried that I ran out of antidepressants, The doctor prescribed some for me, but he’s been giving me stronger ones each visit. Nobody knows that i’m depressed, only me and Dr. Adamson .  As I loaded Ethan with some fancy tuxes and ties, I popped on over to the medicine aisle and get some antidepressants and stuff them in my cross bag (of course I pay for them) and go meet Ethan outside the changing station. 

“Does this look nice?” Ethan asked, 

“You look amazing, i like it better than the rest, I’m sure chara would love it.” I tell him. We pay for the suit and get a taxi back home. 

“OH SHOOT ONLY 30 MINS!!” Ethan Yells. 

“Relax Ethan, I got this” I say. I shove him into his closet and tell him to out on his new tux and shoes. Once he gets out, I whisk him away to the bathroom and do his hair in a cute little side sweep. “There, and with 15 mins to spare” I say. I go over to Chara’s room, she’s putting on some makeup, trying to get her eyes right. I hear her sigh. “Surprise chara!” I yell while I give her a plastic bag,”Open it!” I say. She opens it and gasps, 

“Oh Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!” She exclaims. I got her a new dress to wear because all hers are old and worn out, it’s a sleeveless black dress that fades to white. 

“No problem Chara, Ethan even got you reservations to grillby’s new restaurant,  _ Pearl Flambe,  _ “ i say as i correct her make-up and give her the new heels i got her, “I’m actually taking a Shift there.” I say. 

To be honest, i was surprised when chara put on the dress. She’s always been more of a tomboy, and you couldn't put her in a dress unless you had a death wish. So i guess she really likes Ethan a lot if she puts on a Dress and Heels for him. I Leave the room with chara and call a taxi to take us both to the Pearl Flambe, Ethan was going to meet us there. We met Ethan right outside of the restaurant. 

“Wow Chara, you look amazing!” he exclaimed.

“Thanks, you too!” Chara said, Blushing a little. 

“Well i’ll meet you two lovebirds later!” I said, “bye!” I went into the taxi and watched them go inside, I laughed a little because Chara gave Ethan a kiss on the check and Ethan got totally flustered! As i reached home. My smile went away, I tipped the driver and went to my room, Flopped on the bed, and cried. I cried buckets and Barrels and Bathtubs of tears. I thought I was alone until someone opened the door, 

“hey kiddo, you ok?” Sans said. I wiped away a tear as he sat on my bed. 

“Yeah, i guess” I said as I climbed into his lap and fell asleep.


	11. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey uuuuuuhhhhh welcome to chili's I MEAN THIS SHITTY CRACK FIC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not format this just an fyi

So we walked into the Pearl Flambe as Ember texted me, and she said,

“ Everything going ok?” so I said, 

“Yeah. What was the medicine you got from the doctor?” and she didn’t text back… So Chara and I found a table and sat down.  She looked at the menu and said, 

“Are you sure you can pay for this?” And I said 

“Yeah definitely” as I looked at the menu. When I saw the menu and I thought 

“OH CRAP THAT'S A LOT MONEY, but I can pay for it.” And the waitress came up to us and waited for our order. 

“Hey Hon- I mean Chara have you chosen yet?” I said and I looked at her and she was definitely blushing but I still thought 

“OMG DID I ALMOST CALL HER THAT WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!” And she said 

“Yeah. I know what I want.” So we order and waited for our food. And she looked at me, and she said 

“ So this place is nice.” Even though we’ve known each other since we were two and we have been dating for three months now, I still am nervous around her. I said 

“ Yeah it's nice.”

“You know I’m nervous too.”

“Yeah.”

“You look very handsome, I don’t think I’ve said that.”

And then my face turned blood red. I said, 

“ Thank you.” but I stuttered as I said it. I’m guessing she knew what was going on because she started giggling. We talked for like THIRTY MINUTES because the food took a really long time to make. But it was definitely worth the wait. We finished our food and headed back home. I had my car so we drove home together. We got out of the car and she said, 

“ You are the best boyfriend ever.”

“You're the best girlfriend ever.”

And she blushed and I wasn’t expecting what she did next. She kissed me. And Ember walked out side.


	12. EMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good fuckin golly miss molly this is...

I started laughing when i saw Chara kiss Ethan, his face blood red, looking so flustered. 

“Looks like you two had fun!” I jokingly say. Ethan blushes

“Well I have to go home, Thanks Ethan for everything!” Chara says as she walks to her house two blocks down. 

“So what was that medicine you got?” Ethan asks.

“Ummm, cough pills?” I stutter. I slowly back away from Ethan, I try to Back into the open door but run into a wall. 

“Umm so… How did you date go?” I try to beat around the bush. 

“Fine, Now stop trying to change the subject and tell me, were those really cough pills? You don’t have a cough.” Ethan says.

“No,Yes,Maybe,It’s classified.” I say. I walk into the bedroom and make sure Ethan isn't around, then when i’m sure, I take 3 antidepressants and then hide the box in my drawer. I swallow and go into my jammies, then i walk to the kitchen to make dinner for myself. Mac and Cheese, In case you were wondering. As i eat my mac and cheese, I hear Ethan talking to someone on his phone. I Grin and pull out my phone. I have a App called call director and if i know the phone number, i can listen to any conversation anytime. As i hack into Ethan’s call, I Hear Sans’ voice, I get a little jumpy but listen intently. 

“Yeah Sans, I’ll get them for you, sure i’ll make sure Ember doesn't know about this. Ok thanks.Bye.”. 

What? I Put my plate in the sink and go to my bed. I just try not to think about it and fall asleep. 


	13. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey uhhh heads up dont snoop around other people's shizz okie dokie

I look at my phone as Sans hangs up. I hacked my phone so it could tell me when and who hacks my calls, so my phone vibrates so I look at it and it says one of those notification when my call gets hacked. 

“Oh shoot, it's Ember.” I thought. “So I walk into to the room and I strictly say, 

“STOP HACKING INTO MY CALLS!!!!” and she just looked at me. And then I saw her medicine. So I walk over to it as Ember says,

“NO DO NOT LOOK AT THAT, THAT IS CLASSIFIED.” And I get closer to it and Ember slaps me really, really, really hard. Like there was a mark on my face hard. So I say,

”Ow…. That really hurt. And fine, I won't look at it.” Trying hard not to show how much it hurt. But it really hurt a lot. And she just says, 

“Thank you. Now eat your dinner.” But I say, 

“But I just ate like thirty minutes ago.” and I look at my watch. 

“It's 4:30, wow time flies.” So I sit down, eat my dinner and go to bed. I don’t know why, but I can’t stop thinking about what Sans said and I couldn’t go to sleep because of it. And then I see Ember’s medicine again. I look at her to make sure she is asleep, and she is. I walk over to it and what I saw surprised me.  _ Antidepressants _ , Ember’s been depressed, but why has she not told anyone yet? And then I remember, when we were in the anti - void, she had said, 

“You took everything from me, Peace, Love, Joy.” 

She had been depressed this entire time. I couldn’t talk to her about it now, so I just went back to sleep.  When I woke up, Ember was already eating breakfast, so I looked at the time,  _ 11:30 _ , holy crap, I slept for a long time. So I got dressed and went to go eat breakfast, and Ember was already done, but I asked her to sit down with me so we could talk and she looked nervous but she said yes. So I asked why she had antidepressants but she denied that she had any antidepressants then I said, 

“I looked at your medicine so you can’t fool me.” and she said,

“ Fine, I have those because I have be depressed for 4 years now. And I couldn’t take it anymore so I got those.” 

I had finished my breakfast by now and I didn’t even recognize because Ember had make these really delicious cinnamon rolls. I didn’t want to end breakfast on a sour note so I asked her something mischievous,

“ So, who do you like?”


	14. EMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why is my longest fic a crack fic that i didnt even write???? god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know if this is a real song or not lmao

“N-No one! Yes, no, Maybe, It’s classified.” I said, Oh no, oh no, oH NO!! I can’t let him know that i like sans, It’s just a crush, that’s been on for 5 months!!!!

“Come on Ember, I know you like someone…” says ethan, with a sly smile.

“NOPE! NOT TODAY!” i yell while while i try to back into a doorway but slam into a wall. 

“I’m going to my room” i say while trying to go into the doorway, but yet again slam into the wall. Ugh, i need to get a grip on things. I try to run to my room but ethan beats me there. 

“This is my room too u’know”. Ethan says with a mischievous smile. I dash outside and lock the door behind me. I sigh and go to a big hill, it has a very deep drop if you lose your footing, probably can even kill someone, but i am usually careful enough to not drop. I sit at the edge and think, what would happen if i killed myself? The sun would still rise, the planets will still rotate, the seasons will still change, so why not?

No, i can’t do that, i walk to a small stone bench a start softly singing…

 

_ I get on with life as a Human, _

_ I'm a Depressed kinda person. _

_ I like Training and Hugging. _

_ I like to contemplate Family . _

_ But when I start to daydream, _

_ My mind turns straight to Friends. _

 

_ Tralala tralala... _

 

_ Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes, _

_ I notice the way I think about Friends with a smile, _

_ Curved lips I just can't disguise. _

_ But I think it's Family making my life worthwhile. _

_ Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more? _

_ Family or...Friends?  _

_ I like to use words like 'Magic' and 'Power.' _

_ I like to use words about Family . _

_ But when I stop my talking, _

_ My mind turns straight to Friends. _

 

_ Tralala tralala... _

 

_ Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes, _

_ I notice the way I think about Friends with a smile, _

_ Curved lips I just can't disguise. _

_ But I think it's Family making my life worthwhile. _

_ Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more? _

_ Family or...Friends? _

_ I like to hang out with Ethan and Chara. _

_ But when left alone, _

_ My mind turns straight to Friends. _

 

_ Tralala tralala... _

 

_ Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes, _

_ I notice the way I think about Friends with a smile, _

_ Curved lips I just can't disguise. _

_ But I think it's Family making my life worthwhile. _

_ Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more? _

_ Family or...Friends? _

_ I hate being depressed and bad feelings. _

_ But I just think back to Friends, _

_ And I'm happy once again. _

 

_ Tralala tralala...   _


	15. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nya nya~ main character death nya nya~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: death kinda

I opened the door and walked outside. I heard Ember singing by the lake. And then I had an idea. I walked over to the lake where Ember was and I asked her, 

“ Hey, I was just thinking about it, and maybe we should train to use our powers with Sans.” She look at me and through tears she said,

“ Yeah, that would be nice.” I guess she had been thinking about some sad things in her life. So we walked to Sans house together and when we got there Gaster and Sans we working on an experiment. We asked them to help us train and they said yes. Sans helped me learn how to teleport since he can also teleport and Gaster helped Ember learn how to summon and throw knives since it is pretty much the same as summoning a gaster blaster and firing it. We practiced it till dinner time and it was honestly very easy to learn. But after me and Ember practiced fighting against each other. We were having a good time until I saw that Ember’s knives she was summoning were no longer practice knives, they were  _ real _ . I shouted, 

“ EMBER BE CAREFUL IF YOU STAB ME-” And then one stabbed me, and it went right through my chest. It hurt so much. My body went limp. I couldn’t move. But I could hear. I could hear Ember shouting for me. The pain was getting worse.

_ But I was still alive. _


	16. EMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uuhhhhh no spoilers but he- *ember murders me*

Nononononononononononono. I quickly stop summoning knifes and ran to Ethan. His body felt limp, I literally crumpled up to the floor.

Nonononononono, “You were one of my only friends….” i whisper in tears.  I start crying, no Bawling, No sobbing, no, something worse than that. I started to just slowly talk to Ethan, slowly telling him everything.

About my dead parents, my life alone, and how i became depressed.

As i laid down next to him, I held his hand and closed my eyes for a few seconds. I could still hear his voice, calling to me.

“Ember. EMBER! EMBER WAKE UP!!” My eyes fluttered open and i stood. Ethan was alive?!?!?!?!?!?!? But, what, how, who? I looked at my hand and realized it turned bright red, not like blood, but brighter. It felt warm. I looked at Ethan. He was alive, but in bad shape. I placed my red hand on one of his cuts and instantly became tired. I looked at Ethan’s cut that i touched. It was healed. What? I had so many questions that i almost didn't feel tired. I carried Ethan over to our house and placed him on his bed. Then I started to treat his wounds. My hand was now a very faint red and then turned normal. I sighed and put some medicine into his gash. He had some small cuts but mostly 1 big gash, where my knife had hit him. As I bandaged up the small cuts and started to get out some antibacterial wipes, I heard Ethan become conscious. 

“Hey there E-man”. I softly say.  

“E-Ember?” 

“yeah, it’s me, how you feeling?” 

“Not good”. 

As i left him to rest, I started to think about my healing hand.


	17. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time skip warning (fml its almost done)

(6 months later.) Me and Chara are sitting on my bed watching a movie together. Nothing interesting has really happened in the past 6 months. The movie ends and Chara looks at me. She says, 

“Ethan, can I tell you something?”.

“Yeah.” I say.

“...”

“ Is something wrong?”

“No I’m just nervous to tell you.”

Then I recognized what she wanted to say. I started to blush a little bit.

“Before I say what I want to say, I just want to say I feel like it’s okay for me to say this because we’ve been together for so long, and what I want to say is true.” She said. She stuttered on that last part.

“ Whatever you want to say is okay with me.” I said

“Ethan?”

“Yeah?”

“I-I….”

“It's okay, you can say it.”

“I-I love you.” She said as she hugged me.

“You shouldn’t have been so nervous.”

“W-Why?”

“Because I was going to say the same thing.”

“What?”

“Chara, I love you too.” I said as I hugged her back,

We stood there in each other's arms for about 30 seconds before we went to go have dinner. Now Chara has been with me all day because Ember has gotten severely hurt and nobody knows how. But after she went to the hospital, she had gone to Toriel’s house so Toriel could take care of her and she had taken Chara’s room. But then I thought about it. She has nowhere to go since she can’t go home and stay there because Ember was taking Chara’s room. We were sitting down eating dinner while I brought up the question, 

“Hey, since Ember is taking your room until she gets better where do you think your going to sleep?”

“I dunno maybe I could get room at the MTT hotel.” She said, still blushing a little.

“But that costs money.”

“I know.”

“Can’t you find a place to live without having to pay a fee?”

“Ethan what are you saying?”

“Do you wanna live with me until Ember gets better?”

“E-Ethan what do you mean like stay w-with you? Like sleep in the same b-bed?”

“No No, I mean, not unless you want to but I thought maybe you could sleep in Ember’s bed.”

“...”  
“Chara?”

“Y-yeah that would be nice.”

“Is something wrong?”

“It’s just that I’ve been having nightmares ever since Ember got hurt.”

We had finished our dinner by now and I looked at the clock.  _ 10 pm. _ Wow, it's late. Me and Ember’s beds are on the opposite sides of this cabinet thing. Before we climbed into bed I kissed Chara (yes, it was on the lips, just in case you weirdos were wondering.) So me and Chara climbed into bed and before we went to sleep Chara started to say something to me. 

“ Ethan?” she said.

“Yes?” I said.

“I love you..”

“I love you too Chara.”

And then we went to sleep.

 


	18. EMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw suicide attempt???
> 
> nya nya~ i hate this~

(3 days later) Me jumping. That was the last thing i remembered before i passed out. I jumped the cliff where i go to relax. I went there to think and started crying, and finally jumped the cliff. I woke up with a start. 

“Whe-Where am I?” I looked at the clock. 2:00 PM. How long had i been out? I looked in the mirror. Ouch. My entire forehead was all bandaged up and most of the rest of my body. I heard the door creak open.

“Oh goodness! You're awake!” Toriel said with delight. The she hugged me. She started to type a number into her phone. I recognized the number. Ethan’s number. He picked up. 

“She’s awake! You can come see her now.” Toriel said into the phone and then cancelled the call. 

“How long have I been out?” i ask.

“5 days…” Toriel answers. Sans comes into the room, looks at Toriel, and then looks at me. His eye-sockets widen(Can eye-sockets widen?). 

“You're awake?” Sans says. He walks over to me, his face like he can’t believe i’m awake. Then he pulls me into a hug and gives me a kiss on the head. I sit in his lap. It feels REALLY BAD to move because of all my broken bones and stuff, but i manage. Then suddenly, Ethan and Chara barge in. 

“YOU'RE AWAKE!!!” Ethan yells.

“OH MY GOODNESS!” Chara yells. 

“Yeah, I’m awake..” I didn't tell them why i jumped. But i was transported to my house again. I could somewhat move around but i was forced to sit in a wheelchair. It was starting to get dark so i tried to make dinner. Ethan said i should relax, but cooking would help me get my mind off things. I made some really good Spring Rolls with some Pumpkin Pie as some desert. Then I ate my pills and went to bed.


	19. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uuuuh that one guy isnt as dead as we thot but uuuuuhhhhh idfk

After Ember came back home, very weird things started happening. People started dissapearing. One after another,  _ Underswap Muffet, Underfell Mettaton, Underswap Undyne, Storyshift Alphys, _ over an over people from AUs kept disappearing. But that's the wierd thing I noticed, only AUs were disappearing, never someone from the Original Universe. But then I thought about it. Who’s the only person I know who would kidnap AUs. Who would is crazy enough to kidnap people.  _ Who calls AU’s anomalies. Who sets their life goal to destroy all anomalies and glitches.  _ Error Sans. I knew it had to be him. Setting that thought a side, me and Chara were walking through Snowdin, just hanging out, and all the sudden I hear a voice behind me, which I immediately identified, 

**“I FOUND YOU!!!!!”**

Error Sans said. I looked behind me and he was shooting his green strings at me and Chara. I grab Chara and I pull her to the ground with me so we can dodge the string. I look up and me and Chara are in the anti-void, but we are in a very eerie part of it. _The secret lab._ I hear a faint voice in the distance. Then I saw a beam of plasma shoot straight through the wall. I dodged it but then I recognized something, _It wasn’t meant for me, it was meant for Chara._ I see her lying limp on the ground. Not dead, but badly hurt. Then ,without even trying, I teleport behind Error and hit him as hard as possible, and if that wasn’t enough, I hit him in the back of the head. It did a whopping 45 damage and I remembered something. _I could teleport through dimensions._ But only if they were close together. And it would drain almost all of my energy. But I did it. I grabbed Chara and teleported to my house. I laid Chara in my bed and climbed in next to her. It was funny because the thing I was most worried about is how Ember and Chara would react in the morning. But I couldn’t think about it now because as soon as I got comfortable, I instantly fell asleep.


	20. EMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ember said the only thing that makes this sufferable is my comments so uuuuuhhhhh here i hope all of you dont castrate yourselves out of sheer depression from this fic

I wake up 30 minutes before my alarm off and see Ethan laying in bed with Chara. I muffled a laugh and took a picture.

“Heh”. This is blackmail. I sent it to sans and got a reply. 

“I ship it.” sans said. I turned off my phone and looked at both of them. They looked so peaceful together. I swallowed my anti-depressant and started to walk out of the room. I suddenly doubled over in pain. My screams wake up Chara and Ethan. Chara looks at Ethan and realizes that both of them are in the same bed. She turned red and got out to help me, her face still red. Ethan freaked out.

“OH MY GOSH EMBER ARE YOU OK WHAT?!?!?!?!”.

My right arm was bleeding, and by bleeding i mean you could see the bone. But the funny thing was, I was smiling. My eyes were in slits. I felt like they were BURNING. Then, I saw the world fade to black, Ethan and Chara’s screams were distant. 

“We meet again, Hehe.”. I whip my head around. My mouth turns into a sneer. 

“You” 

“The one and only.” He said with a sly smirk. I got my knives ready to fire, but somehow, they attacked me. 

“Wh-what?” i said. 

“Look here” he said, showing me my soul in a glass container. It was half Turquoise and half red. 

“Why are there 2 colors?” i asked. He pointed to the Turquoise half and said 

“This is your soul, it’s halved from the Error Sans encounter”.  

“And this part” he pointed to the red half 

“This, is Chara’s soul”. 

“?????????????” i think. 

“Well, anyway, i’m here to kill you, see you never”. He teleports me to a dark room. There is a big screen in front of me and chains around me. I see him teleport to Ethan. 

"Hey there lover boy, I am going to end your friend right after I end you!” 

I'm there helpless, unable to break free out of the chains because my energy is half empty. I feel helpless. I only hope that Ethan can survive. the player's power is too strong. For me at least.


	21. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nya nya uh ethan's back hope he don't,,, die

I hear his voice behind and I instantly teleport away. You might think I was running away but no, I went to grab a baseball bat. I quickly teleported back and hit him in the back of the head. I him bring to the Anti-void and start to yell. I yelled out, 

“CODE PLAY!” Then one of Gasters servants appeared. Then the rest appeared. I hid in the dark while they played this out. He finally woke up. He started to shout, 

“WHERE AM I!?!?!?! WHERE HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME!??!?!?!” And then it started. One said,

”Hello, h-h-h-h-Have some respect and don’t spoil the game.” Then another, 

“It's impossible to have mysteries now a-days.” And another, 

“Because of nosey people like YOU.” Then he started shouting,  

“S-S-STOP PLEASE I KNOW I DID SOMETHING WRONG I'M SORRY!!!!” And they started again,

“Please keep all of this between us.” And then another,

”If you post it online I won’t make anymore secrets.” Then a raspy voice, 

“Now one will be impressed.” Then they all started, 

“It will be your faaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuult. H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h.” Then it faded to glitchiness. Then he let out a horrendous scream. 

“LEAVE ME ALONE!! I KILL YOU!!! I KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!” Then he saw me, 

“I WILL KILL YOU.” Then tackled me and I teleported us back. But I teleported him to the bottom of Asgore’s castle in the red-hearted coffin. I went to the corner. I hear him try to say something but he couldn’t. He opened the lid and I found out why.

_ He was crying. _


	22. EMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm glad this is short it means i dont have to read as much when i scroll down to publish it

I heard a muffled sound. Like, a crying sound. 

“Is anyone there?” I called out.  Suddenly, there was a voice, inside my head. 

Hey, you know what” the voice said. 

“What?” i replied. “

Him” and the voice somehow made a image appear on the screen. It was a butterfly. 

“Oops , wrong photo.”. Then, a picture of Ethan and Chara appeared out of thin air.  They were hUgging. 

“You want a relationship like that don’’t you.” the voice said. 

“Wha-NO- I'm-” I turned red faced. 

“Come on, you're just jealous.”. The voice mockingly said to me.

“STOP IT!” i screamed. I started thrashing around. 

“You can’t escape from me. I’m inside you.” It said, in almost a whisper. I somehow appeared in the world again. Not in that black void. 

“What?” i said. Hmm, something was wrong. Oh wait. Wait. wait.wait.  

.

.

.  
  
WHERE WAS IT?!?!?!


	23. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woooooooahhhhhh we're more than halfway there woaaaaaahhhhhh living on a prayeeeeerrrrrrr~

I saw the player. Crying. Not stopping. I stepped out of the darkness. He looked at me. He got up and walked towards me. To my surprise, he hugged me. He said, 

“ Ethan, it's me. I’ve done so many bad things. Ethan I missed you so much.” I had no idea what he was talking about. Then he said, 

“ It's me, DJ.” I got a second look at him. He was different. The player. It was him. It was DJ. I started to cry. He started to say, 

“ I thought it was all a game. I didn’t know it would turn out this way. I’m sorry……”

“It's ok.” I said.

“No it's not. Ethan. You don’t understand.  _ I killed people, I killed innocent people. _ ”

“Ember’s family.”

“ It was an accident. I went crazy with guilt. I killed ten people with the click of a button. But then I reminded myself that it was just a game. Now look where that got me. Listen, I know where Ember is. I can get her.”

“Well then, let’s go!”

“Come with me.”


	24. EMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freaky hmmmm what's gonna happen next (im actually starting to like this come kill me)

I started walking towards The one place I know when nobody else knows about. The cave of jewels. Ok, i lied, only me and 1 more person know about it, but he’s dead so it doesn’t matter. I heard a whooshing sound behind me and whipped my head back. There standing was Ethan and, the player. I summoned my knifes and said to Ethan 

“You might want to get out of here” 

“why?” 

“Because I’m going to burn this guy” I pointed at the player 

“TO THE GROUND”.  Knives started to be thrown. Flaming red ones. I hit him. I turned around and ran with full power. I heard Ethan yelling for me, but i still ran. After 30 min, i arrived. The cave of jewels. Did I mention I named it? I sat on a old wooden chair that i made Long ago, before the war between monsters and humans, when i was 6. There was one more chair, with a table and a broken teapot. I missed him. I bet you’re wondering who i’m talking about, well… There was a guy back in grade school, before i met Ethan. He was my best friend. We did everything together, eat, play, and other stuff. One night, i was watching TV, and he was on the news. A murder mystery, with him as the victim. Mind you, I was 6 when i heard this. I was in SHOCK. His name was… I burst out crying. It hurts to think about him. He was like my brother. But he was killed by a unknown person. At least that’s what the news said, But hey, you can’t trust the media! … 

Suddenly I heard something.

“Ember? Is, is that you?”. I looked behind me, and there he was. The so-called dead friend. I was in shock. 

“wha-Yo-Murd-wha-ho-???”.  

“I’m alive, doesn’t that matter?” I hugged him. Then i punched his arm. 

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW SAD I WAS?!?!? IT’S BEEN SO MANY YEARS!!!!” I Screamed at him. 

“Well, i've been nowhere.” he said. I noticed something about him. 

“You have blood on your knees, nobody goes nowhere and gets blood on his knees”. Then i realized why he’s been gone for so long. 

  
  


_ Someone was with us in the cave. _


	25. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BITCH WHAT THE FUCK???????? FUCKKKKKK

DJ IS LIMP ON THE FLOOR. DJ while on FIRE and WITH A KNIFE IN HIS CHEST says, “ Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

“ YOU’RE ON FIRE!!!!!” I say

“ I know.”

“ AND THERE'S A KNIFE IN YOUR CHEST!!!!”

“ I know.”

“ AND THER…..UHH WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING TO YOU?”

“ I’m healing myself.”

“ WHY ARE YOU SO CHILL ABOUT THIS?”

“ Well, yeah it hurts like the devil but I’m healing. Myself.”

“ BUT YOU’RE STILL F***ING ON FIRE!!”

“Watch your mouth. And watch this.”

All the fire went out at once.

And the knife was gone.

And he was alright.

“WHAT THE F-” then he slapped me before I could finish.

“ Watch your mouth.”

“ Ok…. Ok….”

“ Ethan.”

“ What?”

“ We need to go.”

“ Go where?”

“ We need to follow Ember.”

“ Why?”

“ Ever since you knocked some sense into me the part of me that made me kill people…. It escaped.”

“ Who’s it.”

“ It corrupted me.”

“ WHO IS IT.”

“ ‘It’ is not me.”

“ Seriously?” 

“ ‘It’ is a monster. Literally. Well. Not really. When Alphys made Flowey, some of the determination Flowey was given didn’t stay. I was one of her “ unspoken” lab assistants, by the way. His determination went to an amalgamate. An amalgamate Frisk never met. Because he was in me.”

“ You still haven’t told me why we need to follow Ember.”

“ The amalgamate that was in me. The one that corrupted me. The one that made me kill so many people.  _ It's in a cave with Ember.” _

“ Can it still take over things?”

“ No. It lost its power a long time ago. Well. It can’t take over  _ living  _ things now. That’s we need to follow Ember.”

“ I still don’t understand.”

  
“ A long, long time ago, Ember had a friend named Jason. He died in there. He died in the underground. The media assumed he was dead, but never really knew. But I knew. And he died in the cave Ember just went in. He died by the amalgamate. It knew. It knew that by killing Jason, it could get to Ember. So it stayed there. Waiting. Until I came. It thought I was Ember and went into me. That's how I became a mass murderer. But it's not in me anymore. It’s in that cave. With Ember. Ember will think it's Jason. Then the amalgamate will strike. It will kill Ember. And other than us, Ember is the only thing in its way at the moment.”

“ We have to go save Ember.”

“ That we will do.”


	26. EMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blood on my knees????? i wish there was a knife in my chest boi

I looked at Jason. Why was there blood on his knees, and why was he not telling me? Something was up.

“Jason, why are you acting so strange?”  asked him, hoping that this was just a coincidence.

“What do you mean, I’m not acting strange Ember.”. Yep, something was up. I looked at him again. Wait a second. Jason had a black earring. Jason never got his ears pierced because he said it increased the rate of ear damage. I never believed him, though. Jason Had blood on his knees, and didn't tell me. He told a lie. Jason never tells lies.

“You’re not Jason. What are you?” I said cautiously.

“You finally figured it out sweetheart, And it’s not my first time dealing with people like you before.”.

“Oh really? Well maybe we can exchange phone numbers and meet up for lunch! How does that sound.?”. I sighed. Why were all these F***ing things happening to me. I summoned my knifes, and started throwing them. I kind of smiled, because my face looked like i was so done with this s***.

I know, i know, i should mind my words, But seriously, why are all these things so focused on me? Plus, my 16th birthday is tomorrow. So yeah.

This...Thing, was surprisingly strong, i wonder what was holding it together. I kinda tied it down with this, knife, baby, cage. Ha, baby cage. Suddenly, Ethan and the player, came into the cave.

“Oh Come ON! Not you guys again! I can” I took a door handle out of my pocket.

” HANDLE this. Haha”. The Thing broke out the the cage.

“GET OUT OF HERE GUYS!”

i screamed. I threw the door handle and The player's head. I left a small mark.  I pushed both of them away, out of the cave. Just as Ethan was coming back in, the thing made a rockslide and trapped Ethan and the player outside. I looked at the thing.

“Really?”.

I tried to summon a knife, but there was none. A burning energy inside me. Suddenly, a new knife appeared. A white one. I never saw this one before, but instead of aiming and shooting, it just came in my hand. I swung it. It turned into a freaking sword! I was beyond puzzled, But hey, i had to do something.  I started running towards the thing and struck it. It like, dissolved into dust. Did i kill it? I touched the dust. It looked dead. I pushed all of the dust into the broken teapot and threw it into the little rockpool. And then summoned a knife and attacked it. Then i looked at the rocks covering the entrance.

How was i going to get out?


	27. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god im glad thi s is almost done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAI T THERES A SEQUEL

“S***!!!!” Dj shouted, and he probably shouted it so loud that Ember could hear us on the other side. 

“Watch your mouth.” I said.

“THIS IS NO TIME FOR F***ING JOKES!!!”

“Dude calm down.”

“CALM DOWN!?!?!?!? EMBER IS STUCK IN A CAVE WITH ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL BEINGS IN THE WORLD AND YOU’RE TELLING ME TO F***ING CALM DOWN!!?!?!?!?”

“WAIT WHAT?!??!!? THAT IS THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE EARTH!?!?!”

“YES!!!! I WASN’T KILLING ALL THOSE PEOPLE!!!! THE AMALGAMATE WAS!!!! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN THAT TOUGH?!?!?!”

“S***!!!!”

“EXACTLY!!!!”

“Wait. I can teleport.”

“Oh yeah… Why didn’t we think about that before?”

  
Then I grabbed Dj and we teleported to the other side. And Ember immediately saw us a threw a knife at Dj. I pushed Dj away before he could get hit but then I shouted 

“EMBER!!! WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING!!! WHY ARE YOU SO TRIGGER HAPPY?!?!?!”

“ Attacking the Player.” she said.

“ NO YOUR NOT!!! YOUR ATTACKING DJ!!! THE PLAYER WAS THE AMALGAMATE YOU WERE JUST FIGHTING!!!!”

“ Oh. Wait what?”

Then we explained everything.

“ So “The Player” was in Jason’s body? And Dj didn’t kill anyone, but “The Player” did inside Dj’s body?”

  
“ Yes.” I said

“ So where is “The Player” anyway?” Dj said.

“ Oh he turned to dust when I hit him with my knife-sword.”

“ SH**!!!!” Dj shouted.

“WHATS WRONG!?!?!?” Me and Ember both said in unison.

_ Then Dj fainted. _

 


	28. EMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goddmansndfsh i AM TIRED AND I HAVE A CONCERT TONIGHT AND I LOST MY VOICE

DJ fainted. I slapped him. He wouldn't get up.  “Sh**!” I said. I looked at the broken teapot with the pile of dust still in it. “Ethan, we have to get out of here. I think i know why DJ fainted.”  

“Why?” Said Ethan.

“No time to explain” i said as i picked up the broken teapot, with the dust still inside, “Get in the pineapple”

“What do you mean?”

“I gave your car a paint job”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhh. You know, when you get a car bad things will happen to it.”

“That’s why i’m getting a motorcycle”

“That’s why i have a tricycle.” He looked at me sarcastically. 

“Also i paid for the paint job with your savings”

“EMBER!!!!!!! I don’t have a savings account.”

“Anymore, it was that fund that was supposed to go for retirement”

“Ember, I don’t have a job.”

“Then who did i take the cash from?” we look at DJ “Ohhhh.”

“HOW DID YOU GET HIM CONFUSED WITH M- OH MY GOD!” He was looking at the tea cup. It was coming back alive.

“Ohh sh--!” i said “Ethan.Run. I'll take care of this.

“EMBER, THAT IS THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THIS F---KING UNIVERSE!!!”

“Ethan. Run.” i say as i push him out of the cave. Rocks closing the entrance. Then a poof a white smoke filled the air. Anti power use. I can't use powers here, and that means ethan can’t teleport here. 

“I really should think before i act” i say.

 


	29. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw death (again jesus why does this kid die so much)

As Ember pushed me and (passed out) DJ out of the cave, I started freaking out. I heard screaming from inside the cave, and then this weird white smoke disappeared. As soon as it disappeared, DJ woke up. And then, the world went black. We woke up in the anti - void. I was in a bone cage with these weird strings tied around me. I looked up and DJ and Ember were in the same situation. But then I looked in front of me.

I saw SANS. His had his hands were up and his left eye was his blue version. He was mad. Or sad. And I didn’t know why. Then he spoke.

“So you might be wondering why you're here,” He started. “ Don’t worry, it's nothing personal.  _I would just do anything for my brother_. Isn’t that right, Error?”

“  Yes, that is correct, Sans. ” I heard his domestic voice. It was Error Sans he had all of us tied up. Then he snapped his fingers. DJ screamed for a moment, then passed out. Then he snapped his fingers again. Ember passed out. Then He looked at me.”  I’m going to enjoy this. A lot. ” Then he snapped his fingers. The whole world seemed like it was fading away. I saw my life flash before my eyes. 

Then I woke up. I was in….. The true lab!?!??!!? I couldn’t move, all I could do was slightly open my eyes. I look to my right. Then I saw Papyrus, and he was in a glass cage.  _ He was split in half, and looked like dust.  _ Then I remember the dream I had half a year ago. No, not a dream, a vision. I look to my left. Ember and DJ were in glass cells too. But they looked weak. Seeing them like this gave me a surge of power, confidence, determination. I stayed the way I was, so I didn’t get caught, as I wanted to know what was going on. I overheard them and Sans started to say, “ I never wanted this to happen, why did this have to happen? I thought Error Sans was my friend. Why did he kill Papyrus just to use my friends to bring him back to life?”

“  I did it because I love seeing them suffer. I hate Ethan. Not the rest of them. I just want to see him suffer. ”

I felt all the power come to me a once. The space around me exploded and teleported next to tanks with Ember and DJ in them and broke them. DJ and Ember fell out. I teleported them next to the entrance ( And I could only teleport that far because there was white smoke in the entrance and I can’t teleport past that.) then told them to run. I block of the entrance with Gaster Blasters so Error Sans could get past. He was using some super Gaster Blasters on my wall of Gaster Blasters. I couldn’t take it anymore. I fell on the floor, then felt a bone go through my chest. I saw my life flash before my eyes. Everything slowly faded away. I woke up. I looked around. I didn’t know where I was, but I did know one thing.  _ I’m dead. _

 


	30. EMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAMOST DONE WHORE FUCKING AYE

I didn't run. I stood frozen. I watched as Error sans murdered my best friend. I saw him fall limp to the ground. My eyes were burning. I marched right in there, looked error right in the eye-socket. And stabbed him. All in 2.73 seconds. He actually backed away from me. He looked scared. I didn't know why, but i went with it. Saying nothing. Silence is a pain. And i knew more about pain then anyone. I saw my family murdered in front of me. I summoned a black knife. The most deadly I knife i had. I shot it at error. Multiple times. He had about 17 cracks in his skull. He turned to dust i got an orange knife and burned 

his ashes. I looked at sans, with bloodshot eyes, black dust all over my hands and knife. I was becoming corrupt. I tried to snap out of it. But i can’t . I advanced towards sans. I couldn't stop. I raised my knife, and ended his life.  I didn't set fire to his ashes though, i put them next to paps. I looked at Ethan. I still had power. And lots of it. I healed Ethan, set him back to life, he suffered a bit of memory loss, but he will be fine. 

It seemed like everyone i looked at backed away. Slowly, i got control over myself. I felt, like i was detached from myself, and felt tired. I told DJ to put Ethan in bed. But, i didn't sound like myself, i talked more rapidly and frenzied. I hurried home and passed out on my bed. 

  
  



	31. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost!!!!!!!!! done!!!!!!!!! hecc yeah im ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait the sequel

She killed them. She killed all of them. She’s crazy. She can’t be stopped. She thinks I have amnesia or something. I remember she said,

“ Ethan. Ethan! GET UP! Do you remember me? Of course you don’t. You just died and came back to life. DJ pick him up. Were going to have to take care of him for now.”

I don’t know why she is acting like this. I no longer felt safe. I decided to go to Toriel’s house to sleep. I knock on her door. She answers, 

“ Ethan, sweetie, what are you doing here at this time of night?”

“I don’t feel safe at my house right now.” I answer.

“ Why?”

“ I don't want to explain.”

“ Well then, you can sleep here tonight. Where are you going to sleep?”

“With Chara.”  
She giggles, “ Well, that's ok. Goodnight!”

I open up the room as Frisk notices me. 

“ What are you doing here?” She says.

“ I’m sleeping here tonight.”

“Oh.” Her and Chara sleep on opposite sides of the room.

I climbed into bed with Chara wand slowly drifted into sleep.

I wake up Chara saying, “Holy crap!”

“ What?” I say

“ What are you doing here!?” 

“ Sleeping with you.”

“ Why?”

I told everything that had happened to her right then and there.

“ So, they're all dead?” she said.

“ Yeah,” I said

She looked sad, but then looked at me with a hopeful expression.

“ Don’t worry, things will get better,” She started to kiss me.

It felt nice. I hadn’t seen her in so long and she still loves me. That made me happy.

I started to kiss her back. We kissed for a few minutes before Frisk interrupted and said, “ Alright you too lovebirds, we got to go!”

“ Were you watching us the entire time?” I said.

“ I watched enough to know that you too love each other. Now come on, we have to go!”

1 HOUR LATER

“ Alright, you two ready?” I said. We were going to go out for breakfast. We were going to meet Asriel ( Frisk’s boyfriend) there too.

“Yep!” They both said.

Before Chara stepped out the door I grabbed her.

“ Hey Chara, I love you.“ I said as I kissed her.

“ I love you too.” She said.


	32. EMBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the second to last chapter. im a lil sad to end it but then i remember there's gonna be a sequel. yay.

I couldn't sleep. A restless night. I didn’t feel like myself. I lay thrashing in night. The voices attacking me constantly. It hurt to open my right eye. My headache was pounding. The voice kept telling me things.

“Kill her”, “You’ll eventually give in”, “When did you ever have a choice”, You can’t get rid of me!”, “Listen carefully, do what i want, and ill leave you alone.” 

 

That was the one that got me. I desperately wanted the voice to leave me alone. To have control of myself once more, but like it said, when did i ever? All my life, i’ve been a puppet. Playing into the hands of more people than i can count. 

“What do you want me to do!?” i pleaded the voice. 

“You know, her, that girl that guy you like is always hanging around with? I need you to kill her.”

“I don’t like him, he’s my friend. And why do you want me to kill Chara?”

“She is an obstacle in my way, in yours too. Believe me. It will help me, plus you can get that guy you like, Whatever his name was.”

“I don’t like him that much.”

“whatever,I know you love him, I’m you, genius, but different. You can’t try to deny it. Plus, if you kill her, I’ll stop bothering you. Deal?”

“STOP IT, i don’t want to kill Chara, And i do NOT love ethan, okay maybe, BUT NOT THAT MUCH.”. I sighed, “Fine, i'll do it, as long as you stop bothering me.”

“You also can’t bring her back, just let me take control once the deed is done.”

“Fine”. I went to the bathroom, to wash my face and take antidepressants. When i looked in the mirror, AHHHOMGIADSGFUKSDGIUVBFSDIUBVDFOUSBIVFDSLBVI!!!! THERE IS A HOLE WHERE MY RIGHT EYE IS SUPPOSED TO BE. I REPEAT THE HIS A HOLE IN MY FU***ING EYE!!! I took a deep breath and looked again.

OKay, there is a hole in my eye. there is a hole in my eye.there is a hole in my eye! I looked so weird with it. I asked the voice if it knew where chara was. It replied at a mountain peak west of the beach, nice little park area on the top, perfect for a date. She was accompanied by Ethan and frisk, and asriel. I had to create a diversion. I decided that i would use a small knife to blow asriel's hat away, frisk and asriel would go get it. Ethan wouldn't be much of a problem though, i ran over there, hiding behind a conventionally shaped lamp. Behind a Rather large bush in shape of papyrus with shades. I shot the knife, making it look like a gust of wind blew the hat away, but the knife was really small, so nobody saw it.

I heard Ethan saying, “ Hey Asriel, your hat fell off! Here you go! Wait… What’s this?”

“Crap” I made the knife quickly disappear, then thought of something. Their picnic things.  I made a even smaller knife go push their picnic things fly off the cliff. “

Hey, our things, i'll get them, come on azzy.” frisk said. 

Ethan said,” Ok, what the hell is going on here?”

They left.

Here’s my chance.

Ethan is a little suspicious, it won’t matter.

I’ll go in for the kill

I send green poison knives. Hitting chara right in the back. My eyehole is turning bright red. Chara was already weak from a small fever, so she died quickly, i felt like i fainted, but i was still standing.

The voice took over.


	33. ETHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! I'M FINALLY LEAVING THIS HELL

“CHARA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHO THE HELL WOULD DO THIS!?!?!??!?!” I said. Chara was lying, dead on the floor. She’s gone. She’s gone for good.

“I would.” Ember said behind me. But, she wasn’t herself. I could tell.

Right at that moment, something hit me too, in the back. A knife. A green one. I poisonous one. 

“My work here is now done,” She said. Then she snapped out of this weird state of mind. “Ethan! ETHAN! You weren’t supposed to do this!”

I felt my life slipping away. But I still needed to hang on.

_ I refused. I refuse to die. _

“You really think you can just walk away like that? What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were smarter than this. Well then. Are you ready to suffer from a real life hell? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! You won’t escape.”

“ETHAN STOP!” She shouted.

I felt a pain inside of me that could not be contained. What was it? Anger? Sadness? Disgrace?

_ Hate. _

_ It was hate. _

She threw waves and waves of knives at me but they all missed. Wait. no they didn’t. They all hit me. But I felt no pain. I got closer and closer to her and she was getting more scared by the minute.

“STOP, STOP! YOU’RE GOING TO KILL HER!” I thought. But I couldn’t stop.

I caught one of her knives and advanced forward.

I stabbed her right in the heart. I snapped back to reality.

“ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. EMBERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

There was only one thing to do. I had to be stopped. I stood up and backed away from her. I summoned a Gaster blaster right above my head and I closed my eyes. But then I felt something. Around my neck. The Gaster blaster didn’t fire. I opened my eyes. It was Ember. She was……… 

_ Hugging me. _

“ Please don’t.” She fell out of my arms, on to the floor.

“She’s dead. For good now.” I guess it didn’t take long for the poison to take effect.

I fell to my knees. I was crying. Thinking. Ember gave me a purpose in this world. She’s been my only friend for so long. I couldn’t fail her.

 

**_THE END........?_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
